Марс-500
= по "Марс-500" = thumb Анализ хода эксперимента по состоянию на 365-е сутки изоляции Промежуточные выводы Анализ хода эксперимента по состоянию на 365-е сутки изоляции свидетельствует: * Технические средства, обеспечивающие жизнедеятельность экипажа, продолжают работать без существенных замечаний. * Значения параметров среды обитанияне превышают значения, указанные в ГОСТ Р 50804-95 «Среда обитания космонавта в пилотируемом космическом аппарате». * Состояние здоровья испытателей позволяет им продолжать участвовать в эксперименте. * Уровень работоспособности экипажа является достаточным для всех видов работ. * Система физических тренировок позволяет сохранять уровень общей работоспособности членов экипажа в условиях эксперимента. * Не выявлено признаков психической астенизации и утомления у членов экипажа. * Экипаж функционирует как единое целое. * Конфликтных ситуаций не наблюдалось. * Разделения экипажа на группы по языковой принадлежности или каким-либо другим интересам не отмечается. * Практически все запланированные исследования выполнены в полном объеме. * У исследователей нет существенных замечаний по качеству передаваемой первичной научной информации. Предварительный анализ хода экспериментов и их результатов показывает правильность и перспективность выбранных направлений исследований и экспериментов, их методического, аппаратного и программного обеспечения с учетом развития и постоянного совершенствования данных средств. Отдельные нарушения в работе аппаратных и программных средств устраняются по докладу экипажа и его рассмотрения группой анализа с участием ответственных исполнителей исследований с выдачей рекомендаций или алгоритмов действий членам экипажа. Важным научно-практическим выходом по всем этапам проекта «Марс 500», включая текущий 520-суточный эксперимент, явится разработка общих принципов и проектов МТТ и ТЗ на методическую, аппаратную, программно-математическую и информационную части системы медицинского обеспечения пилотируемой марсианской миссии на основе анализа и изучения полученного в эксперименте опыта и научных результатов. Целью эксперимента является изучение взаимодействия в контуре «человек – окружающая среда» и получение экспериментальных данных о состоянии здоровья и работоспособности человека, находящегося в условиях изоляции в герметично замкнутом пространстве ограниченного объема при моделировании основных отличий и ограничений, присущих марсианскому полету. Задачами эксперимента являются: * изучение влияния моделируемых условий пилотируемой марсианской экспедиции на здоровье и работоспособность экипажа; * отработка организации деятельности экипажа и его взаимодействия с наземным центром управления при моделировании особенностей, присущих марсианскому полету; * отработка принципов, методов и средств контроля и мониторинга среды обитания; * отработка принципов, методов и средств контроля, диагностики и прогнозирования состояния здоровья и работоспособности, оказания медицинской помощи, средств сбора, обработки и анализа медицинской и физиологической информации, средств профилактики; * апробация элементов справочно-информационной системы; * отработка средств и методов телемедицины для дистанционного контроля за состоянием здоровья человека; * апробация методов и автономных средств психологической поддержки; * оценка современных технологий систем и средств обеспечения жизнедеятельности и защиты человека. Особенности марсианской экспедиции (большая продолжительность; высокая степень автономности, что предполагает самоконтроль всей жизнедеятельности экипажа, включая контроль состояния здоровья, психологического состояния и работоспособности; длительное пребывание экипажа в условиях социальной изоляции, ограниченного пространства и отрыва от земных условий жизни; высокая степень ответственности за успех миссии в сочетании со значительным риском) моделируются в условиях наземного медико-технического экспериментального комплекса ГНЦ РФ-ИМБП РАН с учетом задержек коммуникации и ограничения информации. Изучению влияния моделируемых условий пилотируемой марсианской экспедиции на здоровье и работоспособность экипажа посвящены исследования, включенные в клинико-физиологическое и физиологическое, психологическое и психофизиологическое направления. Отработка организации деятельности экипажа и его взаимодействия с наземным центром управления решается с помощью ряда исследований, включенных в психологическое и психофизиологическое, операционно-технологическое направления, предложенным и реализуемым в эксперименте регламентом связи. Отработке принципов, методов и средств контроля и мониторинга среды обитания служат ряд исследований, включенных в санитарно-гигиеническое и операционно-технологическое направления. Отработке принципов, методов и средств контроля, диагностики и прогнозирования состояния здоровья и работоспособности, оказания медицинской помощи, средств сбора, обработки и анализа медицинской и физиологической информации, средств профилактики посвящены исследования, включенные клинико-физиологическое и физиологическое, психологическое и психофизиологическое, биохимическое, иммунологическое и биологическое направления. Апробация элементов справочно-информационной системы проводится в рамках использования систем контроля, управления и документооборота. Отработке средств и методов телемедицины для дистанционного контроля за состоянием здоровья человека посвящены два эксперимента в операционно-технологическом направлении. Апробация методов и автономных средств психологической поддержки обеспечивается исследованиями в психологическом и психофизиологическом направлении и анализом использования согласованных с членами экипажа средств. Оценка современных технологий систем и средств обеспечения жизнедеятельности и защиты человека проводится c использованием разработанной системы контроля и управления и исследованиями в операционно-технологическом направлении. Организация режима труда и отдыха экипажа осуществляется с учетом посменного дежурства одного члена экипажа на главном пульте управления. Режим суточный Члены экипажа живут по следующему режиму: * сон – 8,5 часов; * период после сна 1,5 часа (включая 1 час на завтрак); * ежедневная оперативка – 0,5 часа; * подготовка к работе, осмотр комплекса, ознакомление с циклограммой дня – 1,5 часа; * работы с системами - 2 часа; * выполнение научных экспериментов – 4 часа; * обед – 1 час; * физические тренировки – 1 час; * личное время и ужин – 4 часа. Основные виды деятельности экипажа 1. Выполнение научной программы эксперимента, планирование и организация исследований осуществляется самим экипажем на основе примерной циклограммы, составленной Центром управления экспериментом. 2. Поддержание физического и психического здоровья, работоспособности членов экипажа, которые осуществляются посредством регулярного медицинского контроля и физических тренировок с использованием имеющихся тренажных средств. На основе данных медицинского контроля врач экипажа принимает решение о проведении профилактических и лечебных мероприятий, при необходимости в экстренных ситуациях обращается за помощью в Центр управления экспериментом. 3. Контроль параметров регулируемой среды гермообъекта, который проводится по регламенту в течение рабочего дня. Экипаж осуществляет также регулярный токсикологический и микробиологический контроль состояния гермообъекта. 4. Контроль и учет потребляемых ресурсов – пищи, воды, расходных материалов, запасных частей, ресурсов СОЖ. 5. Регулярные профилактические и ремонтные работы по поддержанию нормального функционирования систем гермообъекта, проведение в гермообъекте санитарно-гигиенических мероприятий, поддержание в гермообъекте оптимальных бытовых условий. 6. Повышение уровня квалификации членов экипажа, освоение смежных профессий, совершенствование языковой подготовки. Физические параметры среды обитания Во время эксперимента поддерживаются и постоянно контролируются основные параметры среды обитания, включающие температуру газовой среды, ее состав и запыленность, шум и освещенность в различных зонах, относительную влажность и пр. Значения параметров среды обитания, содержание микроорганизмов в атмосфере и на поверхностях, концентрация вредных примесей в воздухе модулей не должны превышать значений, указанных в ГОСТ Р 50804-95 «Среда обитания космонавта в пилотируемом космическом аппарате». Контроль за динамикой показателей среды обитания в экспериментальных модулях осуществляется испытателями и наземной службой. Регистрация параметров атмосферы в табличной форме производится каждые два часа. Научная программа Осуществление опережающей серии наземных исследований и экспериментов по отработке элементов, направлений и задач марсианской экспедиции, включая исследования физиологических систем и организма в целом, отработке научных, методических, инструментальных и аппаратно-информационных средств системы обеспечения здоровья является важнейшим этапом подготовки реальной марсианской миссии. В настоящее время главной приоритетной задачей опережающих модельных исследований, включая текущий 520-суточный эксперимент, является дальнейшее развитие и отработка систем и биомедицинских средств, направленных на сохранение здоровья, достижение длительного высокого уровня физической и психической работоспособности, оптимальных условий жизнедеятельности, адекватного социального пространства, стабильного психофизиологического комфорта в ходе всех этапов марсианской экспедиции, эффективной реабилитации с сохранением оптимальных параметров соматического и психического здоровья. Научная программа проводящегося эксперимента отражает следующие требования: * постоянный учет и контроль экспериментальных условий; * обеспечение адекватности используемых методов, оборудования и программного обеспечения; * обеспечение эффективности постоянного динамического контроля изучаемых параметров; * создание, оперативное и ретроспективное использование бортовой базы данных медицинской, медико-технической информации и информационно-аналитических систем. * оптимальный полномасштабный межкомпьютерный обмен данными с Центром управления экспериментом. При подготовке и реализации программы 520-суточного эксперимента реализуется следующая последовательность изучения: * Анализ и оценка медицинских рисков, выбор приоритетных исследований; * Прогноз, формулирование проверяемой гипотезы или альтернативных гипотез ; * Определение методических подходов и приемов проверки; * Выбор и установка инструментального (аппаратного) обеспечения; * Реализация программно-математической и информационной поддержки; * Реализация требований к сбору, накоплению, представлению, анализу, интерпретации данных. * Наполнение оболочек баз данных и экспертных систем. Продолжительность эксперимента к настоящему времени составляет 1 год (3 июня 2010 – 3 июня 2011) Научная программа 520-суточного эксперимента разработана и реализуется в рамках 5-ти разделов (более 100 исследований) Психология Психологи выделили 3 основных направления исследований при полете пилотируемой экспедиции к Марсу: * Поддержание психоэмоционального состояния, общей и профессиональной психической работоспособности на протяжении 520 суток экспедиции; * Обеспечение эффективного внутригруппового взаимодействия в мультикультуральном экипаже * Взаимодействие экипажа с Центром управления в сверхдлительном автономном полете при возрастающей задержке связи. Исходя из этого были сформулированы основные задачи психологической программы эксперимента Марс-500: * отработка новых критериев индивидуального и группового психологического отбора применительно к пилотируемой марсианской экспедиции; * оценка психоэмоционального состояния, психической работоспособности и уровня бдительности членов экипажа; * изучение особенностей коммуникаций экипажа с внешним миром с учетом ограничений (задержка связи), присущих полету к Марсу; * изучение процессов групповой и индивидуальной адаптации к условиям 520-суточной изоляции; * исследование личностных ценностей и взаимоотношений в группе, влияния мультикультурного фона на общение экипажа; * изучение проблем поддержания навыков профессиональной операторской деятельности в условиях 520-суточной изоляции, в том числе с помощью технологий виртуального моделирования операций по высадке на Марс; * отработка новых средств психподдержки, разработанных на основе технологий виртуальной реальности; * исследование влияния различных средств психопрофилактики (в том числе, присутствия на борту высших растений) для оптимизации психофизиологического статуса членов экипажа; * изучение роли неосознаваемых психофизиологических реакций в адаптации к условиям длительной изоляции. В соответствии с задачами, в программу эксперимента «Марс-500» включено 26 научных проектов по психологии. Из них – 16 российских, 7 – ЕКА, 1 – КЦПК, 1 – США (NSBRI), 1 – Испания. При реализации программы применяются как методы, хорошо себя зарекомендовавшие в полетах орбитальных космических станций, так инновационные подходы, например, технологии виртуального моделирования и компьютерного анализа общения. В психологических и психофизиологических исследованиях регулярно изучаются состояние высших психических функций, механизмы психоэмоционального стресса, эффективность методов контроля психической работоспособности, особенности внутригруппового и межличностного взаимодействия и динамика коммуникаций экипажа с внешним миром, состояние и динамика профессиональных навыков управления точными процессами, стендами и симуляторами. Исследуется состояние операторских функций, устойчивость типов реагирования на стресс-факторы деятельности (эксперименты “Пилот”, “Рекорд”, “Виртуал”, “PRET”, “СОПР-мониторинг” и др.). Изучается эффективность влияния проведения регулярным аутогенных тренировок по классическим методикам на психофизиологическое состояние операторов при проведении сеансов тестового контроля на всех этапах эксперимента. В настоящий момент психологическое состояние экипажа соответствует прогнозам специалистов. При этом отмечаются проявления “проблемы обратного пути”, усугубляемые психической астенизацией на фоне сенсорной депривации и монотонии. Клинические и лабораторно-диагностические исследования В клинических и лабораторно-диагностических исследованиях изучается динамики состояния важнейших органов и тканей и обменных процессов. Изучается система крови (компонентный состав, морфология, баланс свертывающей и противосвертывающей систем).. В биохимических анализах жидких сред организма (кровь, слюна и урина) изучается содержание различных биологически активных веществ, состояние обменных процессов, ферментных систем и гормонов). Получены и анализируются данные о важнейших элементах водно-электролитного, белкового, углеводного и жирового обмена и состоянии нейроэндокринных механизмов регуляции. Изучается метаболический статус нефрона, динамика иммунной системы, моторная и секреторная функция желудочно-кишечного тракта и пищевой статус организма, микробиологический и генетический статус организма. Физиология В физиологических исследованиях проводится изучение динамики состояния физиологических систем, особенностей и состояния механизмов их регуляции. Изучается сердечно-сосудистая система. В экспериментах “Экосан”, “Кардиосон”, “Кардиовизор” и “Регуляция АД” проводится комплексное изучение динамики состояния сердца и центрального кровообращения на различных этапах изоляции, оценивается эффективность профилактических мероприятий. Получаемые данные дополняются данными регулярно проводимых телеэхографии и телеаускультации, В эксперименте по изучению поток-зависимой дилатации плечевой артерии и динамики лодыжечно-плечевого индекса артериального давления получены важные данные о состоянии эндотелия магистральных артериальных сосудов и эндотелеальных функций и состоянии регионарного русла нижних конечностей. С помощью компьютерной методики изучается состояние капиллярного русла различных регионов, Использование лазерного анализатора позволяет оценивать динамику и особенности капиллярного кровотока. Динамика состояния респираторной системы и газоэнергообмена изучается в экспериментах “Основной обмен”, “Дыхание-покой”, “Дыхание-велоэргометрия” и “Спиро” Также функциональные характеристики деятельности сердца и сосудов и состояние внешнего дыхания исследуются при проведении Холтер-мониторирования, стресс-ЭКГ, изучении регуляция АД, при исследовании дыхательных шумов форсированного выдоха. В электрофизиологических экспериментах изучается состояние электро-эпидермальной активности (электрофизиологический статус базальной мембраны), проводится анализ электроэнцефалограммы, соотношение ее ритмов в покое, после выполнения физической нагрузки и в период ночного сна. Важным и также новым направлением исследований является изучение влияния аудио-визуальной стимуляции на динамику структуры ритмов ЭЭГ и усредненного постоянного потенциала (УПП) в эксперименте “Омега-нейроанализатор”. Изучается состояние ряда анализаторных систем, в частности, слухового анализатора методом аудиометрии и зрительного анализатора при исследовании порогово-частотных характеристик восприятия визуальной информации при регулировании параметров световой среды в эксперименте “Визуальный порог”. Состояние системы терморегуляции оценивается в эксперименте “Термолаб”. Изучается динамика физической работоспособности при различных режимах физических профилактических тренировок с использованием нескольких видов тренажерных устройств и проведении периодического тестирования их эффективности Кроме отмеченных проводится еще целый ряд важнейших физиологических исследований и экспериментов. Санитарно-гигиенические и микробиологические исследования В санитарно-гигиенических и микробиологических исследованиях изучается динамика изменений условий среды обитания, цикличность изменений ее токсиколого-гигиенических характеристик, прогностическое значение сдвигов и их причин. Операционно-технологические исследования В операционно-технологических исследованиях проводится изучение роста и жизнедеятельности растений в условиях замкнутого объема с заданными условиями среды путем установки и обслуживания оранжерей с выращиванием ряда растений в качестве элементов психологической поддержки. Проводится отработка методов и средств оказания неотложной помощи, медицинского, медицинского контроля, телемедицинских средств медицинского контроля и диагностики. Изучается ряд новых средств санитарно-гигиенического контроля среды обитания Организация работы наземных служб Ежедневная деятельность экипажа осуществляется на основе циклограммы, разработанной ответственным за планирование исследований. За двое суток до начала планируемых суток циклограмма передается экипажу. В ней отмечены методики, требующие жесткой привязки по времени и условиям (забор крови натощак), что означает необходимость строгого выполнения в указанные часы. Выполнение остальных методик распределяется экипажем самостоятельно в зависимости от реальной ситуации в объекте при обязательном выполнении запланированного суточного объема исследований. Работает аналитическая группа, в обязанности которой входит: анализ отчетов командира и испытателей, выявление замечаний испытателей и их анализ, доведение информации до методистов, технического персонала, медицинских специалистов; формирование ответов испытателям. Выполнение научной программы Средняя повторяемость исследований 1 раз в 60 суток. На рассматриваемый период все запланированные исследования экипажем выполнены. Срывов или переносов исследований на другие сроки нет. У исследователей, включая зарубежных, нет замечаний по качеству передаваемой первичной научной информации. Они положительно оценивают деятельность экипажа по выполнению научных исследований. Медицинский контроль и обеспечение эксперимента Организация медицинского обеспечения эксперимента с 520 суточной изоляцией с участием человека предусматривает соблюдение следующих требований: медицинская безопасность и полная автономность проведения экспериментов, уровень медицинской помощи в объеме квалифицированной медицинской помощи, оказываемый врачом-членом экипажа и расширенная за счет консультативной помощи медицинских служб сопровождения эксперимента, конфиденциальность получаемой медицинской информации. Медицинское сопровождение экспериментов включает в себя осуществление медицинского мониторинга состояния здоровья участников экипажа путем ежедневного, расширенного ежемесячного и экспертного полугодового контроля; выполнение диагностических процедур в случае развития заболеваний и повреждений, в том числе при неотложных состояний; проведение адекватных лечебно-профилактических мероприятий; создание медицинской документации по методам и средствам оказания лечебно-диагностической помощи. Для проведения медицинского контроля и лечебно-диагностических процедур, а также размещения медицинского оборудования и фармакологических средств был выделен и оснащен набором необходимых средств контроля и оказания медицинской помощи (в том числе с применением средств телемедицины) специальный медицинский модуль. В целях соблюдения конфиденциальности медицинских данных была создана система информационных средств, позволяющая передавать получаемую медицинскую информацию по закрытым каналам связи. Медицинский контроль в процессе эксперимента включает: * ежедневный медицинский контроль: ** субъективная оценка состояния здоровья по специальной анкете, ** утренний и вечерний контроль основных показателей жизнедеятельности (давление, частота пульса, температура тела, вес). * расширенный (ежемесячный) медицинский контроль: ** углубленная оценка деятельности сердечнососудистой системы (электрокардиографические исследования в покое и при нагрузке, по показаниям проведение холтеровского мониторирования и мониторирования артериального давления), ** лабораторные методы исследования крови и мочи ** приватные медицинские и психологические конференции, За период с начала 520-суточной изоляцией по данным не было отмечено существенных изменений состояния здоровья участников эксперимента. Ряд медицинских ситуаций, отмеченных у участников эксперимента, потребовали назначения лечебно-профилактических мероприятий, которые были достаточны и адекватны. По экспертному заключениям Врачебно-экспертной комиссии института от 24.11.2010 г. и 23.05 2011 г. все участники экипажа, по состоянию здоровья, были допущены к дальнейшему участию в эксперименте. Питание Режим питания в эксперименте 5-ти разовый: завтрак, второй завтрак, обед, полдник, ужин – т.е. три основных приема пищи и два легких перекуса. По содержанию необходимых организму человека пищевых веществ рацион питания соответствует принятым физиологическим нормам для контингентов, чья профессиональная деятельность по энерготратам относится к категории средней тяжести (до 3000 ккал). Пищевой состав рациона отвечает рекомендациям Всемирной организации здравоохранения (ВОЗ). Замечаний по качеству продуктов питания нет. В процессе эксперимента на основании результатов оценки состояния испытателей с учетом высказываемых ими замечаний выдавались рекомендации по коррекции продуктового состава рациона питания, предусматривающие уменьшение калорийности путем временного исключения из потребления отдельных продуктов. Психологическая поддержка В качестве психологической поддержки экипажа в эксперименте используются те же методы и средства, что и у экипажей МКС (книги, фильмы, музыка, обзоры новостей и т.п.). Средства психологической поддержки сформированы с учетом мнения каждого члена экипажа и загружены до начала эксперимента. Обзоры новостей передаются трижды в неделю по компьютерной сети. Психологическая и эмоциональная обстановка Следует отметить, что отработанная в эксперименте МАРС-105 система психологического отбора полностью себя оправдала. Экипаж 520-суточной изоляции прошел данный этап эксперимента как единое целое. Конфликтных ситуаций, тем более, требующих вмешательства наземных служб, не наблюдалось. Трудности при выполнении некоторых сложных исследовательских методик преодолевались экипажем коллективно. Надо отметить, что культуральные различия и языковые трудности не влияют на качество выполняемой деятельности. В общении преобладает конструктивный доброжелательный стиль. Экипаж проводит достаточно времени вместе, для чего запросил фильмы с титрами на разных языках, т.е. возникает возможность совместного обсуждения просмотренного. Экипаж вместе и заранее готовит сюрпризы на дни рождения, большие государственные праздники и неформальные праздники (31 октября отметили Хеллоуин). Можно отметить, что члены экипажа несколько увеличили время, проводимое за индивидуальными занятиями, что не мешает общению. Разделения на группы по языковой принадлежности или каким-либо другим интересам не отмечается. Командир пользуется авторитетом и является как формальным, так и неформальным лидером. Каждый член экипажа периодически является дежурным оператором, работающим на главном пульте управления ЭУ-150, что позволяет им осваивать некоторые виды работ, являющихся функцией бортинженера. Поддержание физической работоспособности Опыт длительных полетов на орбитальной станции «Мир» и международной космической станции (МКС) позволил сформулировать ряд задач, решение которых важно для обеспечения высокой эффективности профилактических мероприятий по поддержанию физической работоспособности в межпланетных космических полетах. Участники эксперимента разделены на 3 группы, по два добровольца в каждой. Режимы тренировки чередуются, в настоящее время прошло три этапа. На первом этапе оценивалась эффективность тренировок, выполняемых с использованием силового тренажера MDS (Австрия), эспандеров и вибротренажера (Германия). На втором этапе оценивалась эффективность локомоторных тренировок в активном и пассивном режимах беговой дорожки и тренировок на велоэргометре; На третьем этапе выполнялось предусмотренное экспериментом прекращение тренировок. Через каждые 30 дней выполнялась тестовая программа оценки состояния и уровня тренированности членов экипажа с использованием тестов на бегущей дорожке, на силовом тренажере, стабилоплатформе и проведение теста на велоэргометре с газоанализом. Предварительные результаты оценки уровня работоспособности экипажа указывают на то, что предложенная система физических тренировок позволяет не только сохранять уровень общей работоспособности членов экипажа в условиях эксперимента, но и повышать уровень тренированности. Моделированные нештатные ситуации 1-2 декабря 2010 г. была промоделирована нештатная ситуация, имитирующая короткое замыкание и последующее возгорание центрального распределительного щита (ЦРЩ), обеспечивающего электроэнергией весь медико-технический комплекс (МТК). Действия членов дежурной бригады определялись «Инструкцией о действиях дежурной бригады в аварийной ситуации и в случае пожара», экипажа инструкцией «Действия экипажа испытателей во время пожара и аварийной ситуации». Общая длительность нештатной ситуации составила 22 часа 48 минут. По завершению нештатной ситуации экипаж был проинформирован о том, что она моделировалась. Созданная и проигранная нештатная ситуация показала хорошую моральную подготовку экипажа и его способность активно действовать в стрессовой ситуации. В период с 18 по 25 апреля 2011 г. было проведено моделирование второй нештатной ситуации, имитирующей высокую степень автономности экипажа. Под высокой автономностью понимается продолжительный период времени (в данном случае – одна неделя), в ходе которого экипаж самостоятельно составлял распорядок дня и принимал решения по реализации программы эксперимента. Перед проведением данной нештатной ситуации экипажу было сообщено, что в связи с перебоями со связью в течение недели не будут работать коммуникационные сети, и полностью прекращается связь с ними. На время проведения данного эксперимента наземные службы поддержки прекратили передачу экипажу радиограмм, видеосообщений, личных писем и информационных новостных блоков. Так же была отключена телемедицинская система. Однако, в целях обеспечения безопасности экипажа, не отключалась аварийная связь и камеры видеонаблюдения. Экипаж отработал эту ситуацию без осложнений, что позволяет сделать вывод – экипаж находится в хорошей психоэмоциональной форме, которая позволяет им легко справляться с трудными задачами. Моделирование высадки на Марс и работа экипажа на поверхности В период с 01.02 по 01.03.2011 был успешно проведено моделирование высадки на Марс и работы экипажа на поверхности. Целью данного этапа было моделирование деятельности экипажа по обеспечению высадки и работы на марсианской поверхности с использованием робототехнических средств, а также компьютерных технологий и технологий виртуальной реальности. В задачи этапа входило: - Освоение оборудования модуля ЭУ-50, перенос и распределение грузов из резервного хранилища; - Моделирование динамических операций по расстыковке и стыковке посадочного модуля с межпланетным космическим комплексом ; - Тренировки членов экипажа с виртуальными и компьютерными моделями деятельности экипажа на марсианской поверхности; - Перераспределение жидкостных сред организма при моделировании воздействия микрогравитации перед десантированием экипажа на поверхность Марса; - Тренировки экипажа перед (выходом на поверхность Марса) с использованием трехмерной виртуальной модели деятельности экипажа; - Выполнение 3-х выходов на марсианскую поверхность членов десанта - исследователей; - Дистанционное исследование поверхности Марса с использованием реальных робототехнических средств; - Проведение астрофизических исследований во время выходов; - Обеспечение медконтроля и программы научных исследований во время деятельности на марсианской поверхности. На этом этапе было успешно реализовано 4 проекта: 1.«Исследование эффектов краниального перераспределения жидкостных сред на состояние работоспособности и ортостатической устойчивости человека во время работы в скафандре на имитируемой поверхности Марса в наземном эксперименте с длительной изоляцией, моделирующем пилотируемый полет на Марс» 2. «Осуществление 3-х выходов на поверхность Марса и ее изучение с помощью робототехнических средств (ровер «Гулливер)». Выходы были осуществлены 14, 18 и 22 февраля 2011 года. 3. Исследования с применением технологии виртуальной реальности (VIRTU). 4. «Апробация «Средства тренировки и оценки работоспособности PRET (Performance Readiness Evaluation and Training Tool)» в рамках проекта «Марс-500». Пресс-служба ИМБП = Документалистика по эксперименту= * http://stella-sol.info/volontyory-krasnoj-planety/ = Международный симпозиум по результатам экспериментов, моделирующих пилотируемый полет на Марс (Марс-500) = 23-25 апреля 2012 года Секционные заседания 1. Психологические и психофизиологические проблемы космических полетов и пребывания в условиях длительной изоляции. Сопредседатели: БубеевЮ.А., ГущинВ.И., Sandal G.M., Dinges D.F. 2. Проблемы медицинского обеспечения длительных пилотируемых полетов и методы оценки состояния здоровья членов экипажей. Сопредседатели: ВоронковЮ.И., АрдашевВ.Н, Sundblad P. 3. Состояние физиологических систем организма человека при моделировании факторов космического полета Влияние средств профилактики на функциональное состояние испытателей. Сопредседатели: СуворовА.В., ФоминаЕ.В., Gunga, H.-C.,FelsenbergD., Yinghui Li. 4. Питание и метаболизм в условиях длительной изоляции. Сопредседатели: МоруковБ.В., БуравковаЛ.Б., АгуреевА.Н., LuftF.C., Choukèr A., Strollo F. 5. Микробиологические и токсикологические проблемы в условиях длительной изоляцией. Сопредседатели: ИльинВ.К., МухамедиеваЛ.Н., CanganellaF. 6. Деятельность экипажа на поверхности Марса. Сопредседатели: Моруков Б.В., Черников В.А., TomiL. 7. Информационное и техническое обеспечение экспериментальных исследований в условиях изоляции. Informational and technical support of experimental studies in isolation conditions. Сопредседатели: Демин Е.П., Цыганков О.С., FeichtingerE. 8. Телемедицинские и медико-экологические технологии в Проекте «Марс-500». Сопредседатели: ОрловО.И., БерсеневЕ.Ю., Zenke D. 9. Роль регуляторных механизмов в прогнозировании состояния человека. Сопредседатели: Берсенев Е.Ю., Черникова А.Г. Круглые столы 1. Этические проблемы длительного пребывания интернационального экипажа в условиях изоляции. Ведущие: Ильин Е.А., Schneider V. 2. Перспективы медико-биологических исследований применительно к межпланетным полетам. Ведущие: Орлов О.И., МоруковБ.В., Моргун В.В., Jesco von Puttkamer, Gerzer R., Fuglesang Ch. Пленарные доклады 1. Григорьев А.И., Потапов А.Н. Проблемы и задачи медико-биологического обеспечения межпланетных экспедиций 2. M. Zell, Ch.Fuglesang, P.Sundblad, E.Feichtinger Эксперименты с участием человека, проводимые ЕКА с целью осуществления космических исследований в будущем 3. Ушаков И.Б. Психофизиологический стресс на земле и в космосе (орбитальные и межпланетные полеты) 4. R. Gerzer. Взаимосвязь между медициной в космосе и на Земле: уникальные возможности во время имитации межпланетных полетов 5. Зелёный Л.М., Кораблев О.И. Новое в исследовании марса 6. J. Sutton. Международное сотрудничество в области науки о космосе, медицины и образования 7. Островский М.А., Красавин Е.А. К оценке риска действия галактических тяжёлых ионов на нервную систему и структуры глаза в условиях межпланетного полета 8. Моруков Б.В., Белаковский М.С., Демин Е.П., Суворов А.В. Эксперимент с 520-суточной изоляцией в гермообъеме: задачи, структура, предварительные итоги СЕКЦИИ 23 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Президентский зал Секция 6. Деятельность экипажа на поверхность Марса Сопредседатели /Co-chairmen: Моруков Б.В., Черников В.А., Tomi L. Устные доклады 1. Моруков Б.В., Дёмин Е.П., ., Белаковский М.С., Четвергов К.Г. моделирование деятельности экипажа на поверхности марса в эксперименте с 520-суточной изоляцией 2. Моруков Б.В., Ничипорук И.А., Васильева Г.Ю., Яров А.С., Камолов С.Р.Исследование эффектов краниального перераспределения жидкостных сред и ортостатической устойчивости в условиях 520-суточной изоляции 3. Афонин Б.В., Соловьева А.А., Кечин Е.В. моделирование в антиортостатическом положении и костюмах «кентавр» гемодинамических эффектов невесомости И функциональных изменений органов гастродуоденальной зоны 4. I.Fietze, T.Penzel, А.Suvorov, K.Jushko, А. Elbakjan, S. Filipenkov new methods for the recording of physiological parameters while in a space suit 5. Цыганков О.С., Демин Е.П. Прогнозирование дееспособности КОСМОНАВТОВ на поверхности Марса 6. Элбакян А.Ц., Филиппенков С.Н. разработка и эксплуатация скафандров «орлан-э» и дополнительного оборудования для проведения работ на имитаторе марсианской поверхности 7. Филипенков С.Н., ЭлбакянА.Ц. Особенности локомоции и операторской деятельности в экспериментальном скафандре «Орлан-Э» 8. Моруков Б.В., Ивченко В.Д., Моруков И.Б., Кузнецов А.Б.иммитационное моделирование исследования марсианской поверхности с помощью робототехническогосредства «Гулливер» 9. Боритко Я.С., Чекалина А.И., Гущин В.И. типы реагирования на психофизиологический стресс и индивидуальный стиль профессиональной деятельности по высадке на марс 10. M. Najjar, Ch.Lange, L.Tomi, J-M.Comtois, B.Morukov, Y.Bubeev, V.Salnitskiy, V.Gushin & Y.BoritkoA New Neurocognitive Assessment Tool for Space Missions: Performance Readiness Evaluation Tool (PRET) - Results from the M500 Usability Study 11. Бубеев Ю.А., Гущин В.И., Малашенков Д.К., Поляков А.В., Тихонова Г.А., Черногоров Р.В., Черняков Е.Л. моделирование телемедицинской ситуации с использованием технологий виртуальной реальности в проекте «марс -500» 23 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Красный зал Секция 4.Питание и метаболизм в условиях длительной изоляции Сопредседатели: Буравкова Л.Б., Агуреев А.Н., FriedrichC. Luft Устные доклады 1. Агуреев А.Н., Сидоренко Л.А. разработка и апробация системы обеспечения питанием экипажа проекта «марс-500» 2. Rakova N, K. Jüttner, M. Rauh, A. Dahlmann, U. Goller, L. Beck, A.Agureev, G. Vassilieva, L.Lenkova, B.Johannes, P.Wabel, U.Moissl, J.Vienken, R.Gerzer, Kai-UweEckardt, D.N. Müller, K.Kirsch, B.Morukov, F.C. Luft, and J. Titze Ultra long-term sodium balance studies during the Mars500 campaign 3. Nichiporuk I.A., Vassilieva G.J., Markin A.A., Chiovato L., Magri F. Study of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in volunteers at various diets within mars-500 project 4. Song Beom-Seok,, Jae-Hun Kim, Jong-Il Choi, Jae-Kyung Kim, Jong-Heum Park, Ju-Woon Lee, Agureev A., Agaptseva T., Belakovskiy M. Certification of Korean Space Foods for Mars 500 Experiment 5. Пастушкова Л.Х., Ларина И.М., Николаев Е.Н., Кононихин А.С., Тийс Е.С., Валеева О.А., Доброхотов И.В., Иванисенко В.А. Анализ протеома мочи здорового человека при воздействии различных режимов солепотребления в контролируемых условиях 105-суточной изоляции 6. Пирузян Л.А., Протасова О.В., Максимова И.А., Моруков Б.В., Протасов С.В., Ушаков И.Б. исследование макро – и микроэлементного баланса в биосубстратах в условиях модельного эксперимента программы «марс-500» 7. QuL.N., LvK., ChenH.L., WanY. M., WangH.H., YuanY.H., LiW.G., ZhouW.L., HeL., BaiY.Q., ChenS.G., LiY.H. Oxidative Stress Response under Long Term Isolation and Confinement Environment: Results from the Mars 500 Study 8. Rahman T., Zafrul S., Ismail T.S., Froemming G.R.A., Burakova L., Kholin S., Suvorov A., NawawiH. Effects of long term confined isolation on the lipid profiles and high sensitive c-reactive protein 9. Ларина О.Н., Беккер А.М. уровни плазматических белков в исследованиях с изоляцией: проект марс-500 и эксперимент hubes 10. Моруков Б.В., Ляпунова Н.А., Цветкова Т.Г. , Ершова Е.С., Мандрон И.А., Косякова Н.В., Вейко Н.Н., Маркин А.А. МЕДИКО-Генетический анализ адаптационных возможностей человека в условиях 520-суточной изоляции в гермообъеме 11. Репина Л.А., Иванов А.А. Изучение цитогенетических показателей в лимфоцитах крови человека in vivo в проекте «Марс-500» cytogenetic analysis of human blood lymphocytes in vivo in «mars-500» project Стендовые доклады 1. Агуреев А.Н., Афонин Б.В.состояние пищевого статуса в условиях, моделирующих пребывание человека на межпланетном космическом корабле 23 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Бежевый зал Секция 8. Телемедицинские и медико-экологические технологии в Проекте «Марс-500» Сопредседатели : Орлов О.И., Берсенев Е.Ю., Zenke D. Устные доклады 1. Черногоров Р.В., Поляков А.В., Орлов О.И., Переведенцев О.В. организация телемедицинского обеспечения экспериментов с длительной изоляцией в гермообъекте, моделирующих длительный космический полет (проект «Марс-500») 2. Моруков Б.В., Баевский Р.М., Берсенев Е.Ю., Берсенева А.П., Черникова А.Г. Сателлитный эксперимент «Долговременные медико-экологические исследования» в рамках проекта «Марс-500» 3. Орлов О.И., Баевский Р.М., Пугачев В.И., Берсенева А.П., ЧерниковаА.Г. Телемедицинские технологии в долговременных медико-экологических исследованиях по проекту «МАРС-500» 4. Баевский Р.М., Берсенев Е.Ю., ПрилуцкийД.А. Аппаратно-программный комплекс «Экосан-2007» для исследований в гермокамере и в удаленных регионах (Проект «Марс-500) 5. ZenkeD., Русанов В.Б., Черникова А.Г. Сезонная динамика функционального состояния практически здоровых людей при длительном наблюдении в Германии 6. Johnson-Green P.C., Sullivan P. and Marcil I. Use of analogs for space-relevant research by the canadian space agency 7. Ешманова А.К., Аканов А.А., Киябаев А.М. динамика функционального состояния сердечно-сосудистой системы участников медико-экологических исследований «марс-500» в казахстане 8. Смагулов Н.К.математическая оценка влияния воздействующих факторов организм преподавателей вуза - участников проекта «марс-500» 9. Солонин Ю.Г., Бойко Е.Р., Марков А.Л., ЧерниковаА.Г. Особенности динамики функционального состояния практически здоровых людей при длительном наблюдении в условиях Северо-Запада России 10. Черникова А.Г., Зенченко Т.А., Слепченкова И.Н., БаевскийР.М. Оценка риска развития патологии по результатам долговременных медико-экологических исследований в различных регионах мира 11. Ревякин Ю.Г., Попова И.И., Орлов О.И., Богославский В.Е. Опыт автоматизации выполнения телемедицинских исследований в условиях длительной изоляции Стендовые доклады 1. Пугачев В.И., Орлов О.И., Баевский Р.М., Берсенева А.П., Черникова А.Г., Баевский А.Р., Исаева О.Н. Долговременные медико-экологические исследования в Северной Америке на основе использования прибора «Heart Wizard Mars-500» 2. Солонин Ю.Г., Марков А.Л., Бойко Е.Р. показатели донозологических исследований у мужчин-северян участников проекта «марс-500» 3. Максимов А.Л., Суханова И.В., Вдовенко С.И. динамика показателей внешнего дыхания и газообмена у магаданской группы участников сателлитного исследования в рамках проекта «марс-500» 23 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, 5 этаж, ком. 527 Круглый стол «Этические проблемы длительного пребывания интернационального экипажа в условиях изоляции» Ведущие: ИльинЕ.А., Schneider V. Устные доклады 1. Юдин Б.Г. Человек на пути к другим планетам: биоэтическое обоснование миссии 2. Тищенко П.Д. Этические проблемы длительных космических полетов ethical problems of long space flights 3. Гущин В.И. Межэтнические различия в культуре и биоэтика INTERETHNIC DISTINCTIONS IN CULTURE AND BIOETHIC Участники / Participants: Бубеев Ю.А. (ИМБП, Россия) Катунцев В.Н. (ИМБП, Россия) Смирнова Т.А. (ИМБП, Россия) Сураев М.В. (ФГБУ НИИ «Центр подготовки космонавтов им. Ю.А.Гагарина») Кобзев Е.А. (ФГБУ НИИ «Центр подготовки космонавтов им. Ю.А.Гагарина») Пронин М.А. (Институт философии РАН, Россия) Юрьев Г.П. (Институт философии РАН, Россия) D. Dinges ( NSBRI, США) K. McMonigal (JSC, США) K. Mathes (Wyle, США) I. Savelev (NASA/Wyle, США) G. Sandal (University of Bergen, Норвегия) I. Solcova (Institute of Psychology, Чешская Республика) N. Inoue (JAXA, Япония) H. Takeoka (JAXA, Япония) F. Ferlazzo (Roma University, Италия) 24 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, Президентский зал April 24, morning session, Presidential hall Секция 1. Психологические и психофизиологические проблемы космических полетов и пребывания в условиях длительной изоляции (Отбор, подготовка, коммуникации и групповое взаимодействие) Section 1.Psychological and psychophysiological issues in extended space flight and isolation Сопредседатели / Co-chairmen:: Гущин В.И., Sandal G.M. Устные доклады / Oral presentations 1/ Itdxtyrj J/B/ Cnhernehf gcbjn,jhf b gjlujnjdrb ‘rbgf;tq d ghjtrnt @VFHC-500@ STRUCTURE OF PSYCHOLOGICAL SELECTION AND TRAINING OF CREWS IN THE MARS-500 PROJECT 2. E. Feichtinger, O. Shevchenko PSYCHOLOGICAL CREW SUPPORT PROGRAMME DURING MARS-500 3. R.M. Baños, C. Botella & M. Alcañi “EARTH OF WELLBEING”: A POSITIVE TECHNOLOGY TO PROMOTE PSYCHOLOGICAL WELLBEING 4. Швед Д.М., Гущин В.И., Виноходова А.Г., Ничипорук И.А., Васильева Г.Ю. СТРАТЕГИИ КОММУНИКАТИВНОГО РЕАГИРОВАНИЯ НА ДЕПРИВАЦИЮ ПОТРЕБНОСТЕЙ В УСЛОВИЯХ ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ 5. R. Bahbouh, J. Sýkora, C. Höschl, A. Lačev, R. Lukáš Sociomapping of crew communication in experiment Mars 500 6. Ehmann B., Balazs L., Shved D. and Gushin V. NooJ-Based Content Analysis of Mars-500 Crew Radiograms 7. Виноходова А.Г., Хананашвили М.М., Гущин В.И., Еськов К.Н. взаимосвязь групповых и психофизиологических показателей в обеспечении совместной деятельности при наземном моделировании пилотруемого полета к марсу 8. Stuchlikova, Y. Mazehoova, M. Sery Changes in crewmembers’s personal goals and basic needs satisfaction during simulated flight to Mars 9. Кувшинова О.Л., Шалина О.С., Гусев А.Н. диагностика и мониторинг мотивационно-смысловых установок личности и межличностных отношений 10. Inoye N. Psychological competencies for iss cosmonauts/astronauts and future mars missions 11. Sandal G.M., Bye H. H., F. van der Vijver personal values on missions to mars- implications for crew compatibility 12. Tafforin C. Monitoring of the mars-500 crew behavior with the ethological method 13. Швед Д.М., Гущин В.И., Левинских М.А., Сычев В.Н., Виноходова А.Г., Смолеевский А.Е. Экопсихологические исследования по программе «Оранжерея» в рамках проекта «МАРС-500» Стендовые доклады 1. Елисеев О.П., Коваль Н.А., Титов К.В., Кучанская А.В., Крашевская Е.А.ПРИЕМЫ ПСИХОФИЗИОЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ САМОРЕГУЛЯЦИИ С ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕМ СЕНСОРНО-ПРОЕКТИВНЫХ МЕХАНИЗМОВ В ЦЕЛЯХ РЕГУЛЯЦИИ ПСИХОЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ И СТАБИЛИЗАЦИИ ОТНОШЕНИЙ В КОЛЛЕКТИВЕ 2. I.Polackova, I. Solcova A. Vinokhodova A STORY OF A SIMULATED FLIGHT TO MARS 3. Berna van BaarsenPerson autonomy of crew members in the Mars520 LODGEAD study: Implications for selection, training, and adaptation during isolation 4. ЕськовК.Н. ВЗАИМОСВЯЗАННАЯ ОПЕРАТОРСКАЯ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» 5. Китаев-Смык Л.А., Филиппенков С.Н. Психологические Аспекты деятельности экипажа при моделировании искусственной силы тяжести на стенде «Орбита» («МАРС») 6. Мякишева Ю.В., Покровский Ю.Л.ОПЫТ ПРИМЕНЕНИЯ методА психической саморегуляции В ПРОЕКТЕ «МАРС-500» 7. Рыжов Б.Н., Кожинова О.В., ЧибисковаО.В. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ПСИХИЧЕСКОЙ РАБОТОСПОСОБНОСТИ И МОТИВАЦИИ В УСЛОВИЯХ ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ АВТОНОМНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ 8. Хайбуллин М.Р., Мякишева Ю.В.ОЦЕНКА ЭФФЕКТИВНОСТИ МЕТОДА ПСИХОФИЗИОЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ САМОРЕГУЛЯЦИИ у ВЫСОКОКВАЛИФИЦИРОВАННЫХ спортсменов 9. Усов В.М.ФОРМИРОВАНИЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЙ О ПРЕДСТОЯЩЕЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ ПРИ МОДЕЛИРОВАНИИ ДЛИТЕЛЬНОГО КОСМИЧЕСКОГО ПОЛЕТА 10. Смолеевский А.Е.ПРОБЛЕМА САМОУПРАВЛЕНИЯ В АВТОНОМНОМ ЭКИПАЖЕ 11. Шевченко О.И., Кузнецова Е. П., Волосюк Ю.А., Волошин О.В. ОРГАНИЗАЦИЯ ПСИХОЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ ПОДДЕРЖКИ В ПРОЕКТЕ «МАРС-500» 12. Тимме Е.А.ЗАТЯЖНОЙ ПРЫЖОК С ПАРАШЮТОМ КАК МОДЕЛЬ СТРЕССООБРАЗУЮЩЕЙ СИТУАЦИИ ПРИ ПОДГОТОВКЕ КОСМОНАВТОВ 24 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, Бежевый зал Секция 2. Проблемы медицинского обеспечения длительных пилотируемых полетов и методы оценки состояния здоровья членов экипажей Сопредседатели: Воронков Ю.И., Ардашев В.Н, Sundblad P. Устные доклады Graf J., Griesinger J., Mann W.MEDICAL SKILL MAINTENANCE DURING LONG DURATION SPACE FLIGHT: MANAGEMENT OF MEDICAL EMERGENCIES REGARDING ISOLATION AND LOSS OF KNOWLEDGE 2. Воронков Ю.И., Тихонова Г.А., Ардашев В.Н. ПЕРСПЕКТИВЫ ПРИМЕНЕНИЯ МОНИТОРИНГА СОСТОЯНИЯ СЕРДЕЧНО-СОСУДИСТОЙ СИСТЕМЫ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ С ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ Воронков Ю.И., Тихонова Г.А., Кузьмин М.П., Филатова Л.М., Буйлов С.П., Смирнов О.А., Морева Т.И., Гончарова А.Г. ОСОБЕННОСТИ МЕДИЦИНСКОГО ОТБОРА КАК ФАКТОР НАДЕЖНОСТИ СОХРАНЕНИЯ ЗДОРОВЬЯ УЧАСТНИКОВ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТОВ С ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ 4. H. Ohshima, H. Takeoka, N. Inoue, S. Yamada, H. Ishida, T. Aiba, Y. Honma, M. Yamamoto, T. Ohta, C. Mukai JAXA SPACE BIOMEDICAL RESEARCH OFFICE’S ACTIVITIESAND FUTURE PERSPECTIVE Воронков Ю.И., Тихонова Г.А., Кузьмин М.П., Филатова Л.М., Смирнов О.А., Мацнев Э.И., Доброквашина Е.И. МЕДИЦИНСКАЯ ЭКСПЕРТНАЯ ОЦЕНКА СОСТОЯНИЯ ЗДОРОВЬЯ ИСПЫТАТЕЛЕЙ-ДОБРОВОЛЬЦЕВ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ С ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ 6. Кузьмин М.П., Воронков Ю.И. Тихонова Г.А., Морева Т.И., Смирнова А.Б. СОСТОЯНИЕ ОРГАНА ЗРЕНИЯ И ВНУТРИГЛАЗНОГО ДАВЛЕНИЯ У ЧЕЛОВЕКА ПОСЛЕ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ 7. Смирнов О.А., Евдокимов В.В., Ерасова В.И., Воронков Ю.И. К ВОПРОСУ О РЕПРОДУКТИВНОЙ ФУНКЦИИ МУЖЧИН В УСЛОВИЯХ ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ Гончарова А.Г., Воронков Ю.И., Брагин Л.Х., Тихонова Г.И. Роль информационно-аналитических систем – баз данных в управлении качеством медицинского освидетельствования лиц экстремальных профессий 9. Маламуж С.С., Тихонова Г.А. ОСОБЕННОСТИ СТОМАТОЛОГИЧЕСКОГО МОНИТОРИНГА В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ С ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ Рукавишников И.В., Ковачевич И.В., Холодов С.А.ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЕ СПЕЦИАЛИЗИРОВАННОЙ МЕДИЦИНСКОЙ ПОМОЩИ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЕ С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ Мацнев Э.И.. Сигалева Е.Э., Тихонова Г.А.ОСОБЕННОСТИ ФУНКЦИОНАЛЬНОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ ЛОР-ОРГАНОВ ДОБРОВОЛЬЦЕВ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ С ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ, ПРИМЕНИТЕЛЬНО К МЕЖПЛАНЕТНЫМ КОСМИЧЕСКИМ ПОЛЕТАМ 12. Буйлов С.П., Воронков Ю.И., Тихонова Г.А., Морева Т.И., Филатова Л.М.ИЗУЧЕНИЕ ВЛИЯНИЯ МОДЕЛИРУЕМЫХ ФАКТОРОВ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ПИЛОТИРУЕМОЙ МАРСИАНСКОЙ ЭКСПЕДИЦИИ НА ФУНКЦИОНАЛЬНОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ СЕРДЕЧНО-СОСУДИСТОЙ СИСТЕМЫ 13. Пасекова О.Б., Степанова Г.П., Скедина М.А., Ещенко А.И., Воронков Ю.И. СПЕКТРАЛЬНЫЕ ХАРАКТЕРИСТИКИ АЛЬФА-РИТМА ЭЭГ И ПОКАЗАТЕЛИ ДИСПЕРСИОННОГО КАРТИРОВАНИЯ МИОКАРДА В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЕ С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ Стендовые доклады 1. Кабулова А.З., Ковачевич И.В. ОСОБЕННОСТИ ФАРМАКОЛОГИЧЕСКОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ, МОДЕЛИРУЮЩИЙ ПОЛЕТ К МАРСУ 2. Морева Т.И., Пасекова О.Б., Криушев Е.С., Доброквашина Е.И., Воронков Ю.И. ВЛИЯНИЕ МЕТАБОЛИЧЕСКИХ И КОГНИТИВНЫХ ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЙ НА КРОВООБРАЩЕНИЕ И БИОЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСКУЮ АКТИВНОСТЬ ГОЛОВНОГО МОЗГА 3. Ковачевич И. В. , Рукавишников И.В.СИСТЕМА НЕОТЛОЖНОЙ МЕДИЦИНСКОЙ ПОМОЩИ В 520-СУТОЧНОМ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЕ, МОДЕЛИРУЮЩЕМ ПОЛЕТ К МАРСУ 4. Тихонова Г.А., Воронков Ю.И. ОРГАНИЗАЦИОННО-МЕТОДИЧЕСКИЕ АСПЕКТЫ МЕДИЦИНСКОГО КОНТРОЛЯ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЕ С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ 5. Воронков Ю.И., Тихонова Г.А. ПРИНЦИПЫ ПОСТРОЕНИЯ МЕДИЦИНСКОГО КОНТРОЛЯ В МОДЕЛЬНЫХ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ С ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ 24 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, Красный зал Секция 3. Состояние физиологических систем организма человека при моделировании факторов космического полета. Влияние средств профилактики на функциональное состояние испытателей Сопредседатели: Суворов А.В., Gunga H.-C., Yinghui Li. Устные доклады 1. Gunga, H.-C., Werner, A., Stahn, A., Opatz, O., Sattler, F., Koch, J. Core Temperatures and Circadian Rhythms in Humans during Long-term Isolation and Confinement (MARS500) 2. Beck L., Gauger P., Mulder E., May F., Chernogorov R., and Vassilieva G. AMBULATORY BLOOD PRESSURE MONITORING DURING THE MARS520 CAMPAIGN: PRELIMINARY RESULTS 3. Brandt C., Bersenev E., Moukadem A., Andrè E., Morukov B.V., AuberA.E. HEART AND LUNG TELEAUSCULTATION IN THE MARS 500 ISOLATION STUDY 4. Moukadem A., Dieterlen A., BrandtC. AUTOMATIC TIME INTERVAL MEASURMENTS METHOD APPLIED ON THE MARS 500 ISOLATION STUDY HEART SOUNDS: THE OSSE METHOD 5. Arbeille P., Provost R., Georgescu M., Salez F., Porcher M., Dimouro D., Moreau V., Boucher A., Vincent N., Aubert A. ASSESSEMENT OF THE MAIN PERIPHERAL ARTERY and VEIN DURING MARS 500 USING ECHOGRAPHIC VOLUMIC CAPTURE AND 3D PROCESSING. 6. Ismail T, Rahman T, Moreva T, Kholin S, Suvorov A, NawawiH EFFECTS OF ISOLATED CONFINED ENVIRONMENT ON BRACHIAL ARTERY FLOW MEDIATED DILATATION. 7. Суворов А.В. , Дьяченко А.И. , Попова Ю.А. , Шулагин Ю.А. , Дёмин А.В. , Колесников В.И. КОМПЛЕКСНАЯ ОЦЕНКА КАРДИОРЕСПИРАТОРНОЙ СИСТЕМЫ ЧЕЛОВЕКА 8. Li Y.H., Li W.G., Liu W.B., Qu L.N., He L., Yang L.Q, Bai Y.Q. TECHNOLOGY ORGANIZATIONS AND EXPERIENCES OF PARTICIPATING IN LARGE INTERNATIONAL COOPERATIVE MARS500 PROJECT 9. Седова Е.А, Афонин Б.В., Гончарова Н.П., Коргун С.В., GuardigliM.,MirasoliM., Roda A. Моторно-эвакуаторная активность желудочно-кишечного тракта в условиях, моделирующих пребывание человека на межпланетном космическом КОРАБЛЕ 10. Гончарова Н.П., Седова Е.А, Афонин Б.В., Коргун С.В., Roda A. Секреторная активность желудка в условиях, моделирующих пребывание человека на межпланетном космическом КОРАБЛЕ 11. Ковров Г.В., Посохов С.И., Посохов С.С., Пономарева И.П., Русакова И.М.СТАБИЛЬНОСТЬ ЗАСЫПАНИЯ И ПРОБУЖДЕНИЙ ВО СНЕ В РАЗНЫЕ НОЧИ В УСЛОВИЯХ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА «МАРС 105» 12. Gemignani A., Menicucci D., Piarulli A., Allegrini P., Laurino M., Shevchenko O., Gushin V., Pingitore A., L’Abbate A., BediniR. HOW STRESS NEGATIVELY AFFECTS SLEEP AND HOW WE CAN COUNTERBALANCE IT: PRELIMINARY RESULTS FROM MARS500 13. Basner M., Dinges D.F., Mollicone D.J.,Savelev I., Ecker A.J.,Di Antonio A., Jones C.W., Hyder E., Kan K., Morukov B.V., Sutton J.P. Rest-Activity Pattern Changes in a 520-Day Simulated Mars Mission Стендовые доклады 1. Федорович А.А., Рогоза А.Н., Полукаров И.А.НЕИНВАЗИВНАЯ ОЦЕНКА ФУНКЦИОНАЛЬНОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ МИКРОСОСУДИСТОГО РУСЛА КОЖИ 2. Косарева И.Ю., Гончарова А.Г., Доброквашина Е.И., Брагин Л.Х., Воронков Ю.И.К вопросу о функциональном состоянии желудочно-кишечного тракта в условиях Длительной изоляции 3. Соловьева А.А., Афонин Б.В., Коргун С.В, Кечин Е.В., Mara Mirasoli, Aldo Roda Функциональная активность печени в условиях, моделирующих пребывание человека на межпланетном космическом КОРАБЛЕ 4. ДьяченкоА.И., АнищенкоЛ.Н., МихайловскаяА.Н. ДИСТАНЦИОННАЯ ОЦЕНКА ПАРАМЕТРОВ ДЫХАНИЯ И ДВИГАТЕЛЬНОЙ АКТИВНОСТИ ЭКИПАЖА «МАРС-520» В ТЕЧЕНИЕ СНА 5. Дьяченко А.И., Коренбаум В.И., Михайловская А.Н., Осипова А.А., Суворов А.В., Шин С.В. ДИНАМИКА ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТИ ТРАХЕАЛЬНЫХ ШУМОВ ФОРСИРОВАННОГО ВЫДОХА У ЭКИПАЖА «МАРС-520» 24 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, 5 этаж Секция 9. Роль регуляторных механизмов в прогнозировании состояния человека Сопредседатели: Берсенев Е.Ю., Черникова А.Г. Устные доклады 1. Моруков Б.В., Баевский Р.М., Берсенев Е.Ю., Берсенева А.П., Черникова А.Г., ЗенченкоТ.А. Проблема оценки функционального состояния членов экипажа при полете к Марсу. Донозологический подход 2. Берсенев Е.Ю., Иванов Г.Г., Русанов В.Б. Моделирование космического эксперимента «Космокард» в ПРОЕКТЕ «Марс-500» 3. Черникова А.Г., Баевский Р.М., Берсенева А.П. Донозологический подход к оценке риска развития патологии в долговременных медико-экологических исследованиях 4. D.E. Vigo, B. Ogrinz, L.Wan, E. Bersenev, F. Tuerlinckx, O. Van den Bergh and A.E. Aubert MOOD AND AUTONOMIC NERVOUS SYSTEM ACTIVITY DURING 520 DAYS OF CONFINEMENT IN A SIMULATED MISSION TO MARS: PRELIMINARY RESULTS FROM THE MARS500 PROJECT 5. Берсенев Е.Ю., Русанов В.Б., Черникова А.Г. Результаты исследования вегетативной регуляции кровообращения в ПРОЕКТЕ «Марс-500» 6. Степанова Г.П., Пасекова О.Б., Дегтеренкова Н.В., Ещенко А.И., Скедина М.А., Воронков Ю.И. ДИНАМИКА ПОКАЗАТЕЛЕЙ СЕРДЕЧНО-СОСУДИСТОЙ СИСТЕМЫ И БИОЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСКОЙ АКТИВНОСТИ ГОЛОВНОГО МОЗГА ДО И ПОСЛЕ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ ПРИ ВЫПОЛНЕНИИ НАГРУЗОЧНОГО ТЕСТА НА ВЕЛОЭРГОМЕТРЕ Стендовые доклады 1. Дёмин А.В., Суворов А.В., Ковачевич И.В., Иванов А.И. НЕЗАВИСИМЫЕ РИТМЫ РЕАКТИВНОСТИ ВЕГЕТАТИВНОЙ НЕРВНОЙ СИСТЕМЫ ЧЕЛОВЕКА 2. Дегтеренкова Н.В., Степанова Г.П., Доброквашина Е.И., Тихонова Г.А., Воронков Ю.И. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ВЕГЕТАТИВНОЙ РЕГУЛЯЦИИ СЕРДЕЧНО-СОСУДИСТОЙ СИСТЕМЫ У ИСПЫТАТЕЛЕЙ-ДОБРОВОЛЬЦЕВ В ПРОЕКТЕ «МАРС-500» 24 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Президентский зал Секция 1. Психологические и психофизиологические проблемы космических полетов и пребывания в условиях длительной изоляции. Сопредседатели: Бубеев Ю.А., Dinges D.F. Устные доклады JohannesB., SalnitskiV.P., ArtyukhovaA.E., SavchenkoE.G., DudukinA.D., BubeevY.A., HoermannH.-J., MaschkeP. Results of The Mars500-Experiment 1.25: PILOT-2 or “6df” Бубеев Ю.А., Гущин В.И., Малашенков Д.К., Черняков Е.Л.ОПЫТ МАРС-500 И ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИЙ ВИРТУАЛЬНОЙ РЕАЛЬНОСТИ ДЛЯ ОТРАБОТКИ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ НА ДРУГИХ ПЛАНЕТАХ Berna van Baarsen, Fabio Ferlazzo , Denise Ferravante , Johannes H Smit , Marijtje van Duijn, Joop van der Pligt Emotional and cognitive adaptation during 520 days of isolation: Results from the LODGEAD Mars500 study Дудукин А. В., Сальницкий В. П. ИЗУЧЕНИЕ ВЛИЯНИЯ УСЛОВИЙ ДЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ НА НАДЕЖНОСТЬ ПРОФЕССИОНАЛЬНОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ ОПЕРАТОРА, СОХРАННОСТЬ И ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ ПРОФЕССИОНАЛЬНЫХ НАВЫКОВ (МЕТОДИКА «ПИЛОТ») Iva Šolcova, Iva Polackova Solcova, Alla Vinokhodova RESILIENCE, LOCUS OF CONTROL AND PROACTIVE COPING: CHANGES AFTER 520 DAYS OF SIMULATION OF SPACE FLIGHT TO MARS Чекалина А.И., Виноходова А.Г., Гущин В.И. ИНДИВИДУАЛЬНО-ЛИЧНОСТНАЯ СТРУКТУРА И ДИАМИКА СТРЕССОРОВ У ЭКИПАЖА ПРИ НАЗЕМНОМ МОДЕЛИРОВАНИИ ПИЛОТИРУЕМОГО ПОЛЕТА К МАРСУ Бубеев Ю.А., Котровская Т.И., Иванов А.В., Квасовец С.В. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ НЕОСОЗНАВАЕМЫХ КОМПОНЕНТОВ ПСИХОФИЗИОЛОГИЧЕСКИХ РЕАКЦИЙ УЧАСТНИКОВ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» Xiaolu Jing, Jing Feng, Wei Liu, Yanqiang Bai, Bin Wu LONG-TERM CONFINEMENT, MULTI-CULTURAL, MOOD STATE AND BODY LANGUAGE M. Nicolas & K. WeissTime-courses and relationships between coping, defense mechanisms, emotions and during the Mars 105 study D.F. Dinges, M. Basner, D.J. Mollicone,I. Savelev, A.J. Ecker, A. Di Antonio, C. Jones, E. Hyder, K. Kan, B.V. Morukov, J.P. SuttonNeurobehavioral responses during a 520-Day Simulated Mars Mission 24 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Красный зал Секция 4.Питание и метаболизм в условиях длительной изоляции Сопредседатели: Моруков Б.В., Strollo F., Choukèr A. Устные доклады 1. Ничипорук И.А., Васильева Г.Ю., Носков В.Б., Моруков Б.В. КОМПЛЕКСНАЯ ОЦЕНКА ДИНАМИКИ НЕЙРОГУМОРАЛЬНОГО И ПСИХОФИЗИОЛОГИЧЕСКОГО СТАТУСА, ЖИДКОСТНЫХ СРЕД И СОСТАВА ТЕЛА ЧЕЛОВЕКА 2. F. Muckenthaler, C. Strewe, M. Rikova, S. Ponomarev, I. Nichiporuk, G. Vasilieva, K. Rinas, G. Schelling, I. Kaufmann, M. Thiel, B. Morukov, M. Feuerecker, A. Choukèr Consequences 105 days of confinement on parameters of stress, on stress-mediators and immunity 3. Strollo F., Vassilieva G., Nichiporuk I., Magni P., Carucci I., Santucci D., Monici M. , Celotti F. and Masini M.A. Neuroendocrine and metabolic adaptation to isolation-confinement stress 4. Моруков Б.В., Рыкова М.П., Антропова Е.Н., Берендеева Т.А., Пономарев С.А. Исследование системы ИММУНИТЕТА человека в условиях 520-суточной изоляции в гермообъекте 5. Rizzo AM., Montorfano G., Corsetto PA., Jovenitti IE., Fontani G., Migliorini S., NichiporukI., Markin A., Vassilieva GY. Omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acid and psychological wellness during long duration space missions: results for the MARS-105 and MARS-520 simulations 6. Маркин А.А., Журавлева О.А., Моруков Б.В., Кузичкин Д.С., Заболотская И.В., Вострикова Л.ВМЕТАБОЛИЧЕСКИЕ РЕАКЦИИ ОРГАНИЗМА ЧЕЛОВЕКА В УСЛОВИЯХ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ В ГЕРМООБЪЕМЕ 7. LvK., WanY. M., QuL.N., WangH.H., ChenH.L., YuanY.H., XiongJ.H., WangY., LiW.G., OlgaS., MarkinA., HeL., ZhouW.L., BaiY.Q., ChenS.G., LiY.H. CIRCADIAN RHYTHM PATTERNS IN ISOLATION ENVIRONMENTS: RESULTS FROM A SYSTEMATIC BIORHYTHM STUDY DURING THE SIMULATED 520-DAY MARS SPACEFLIGHT 8. Новиков В.Е., Оганов В.С. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ СОСТОЯНИЯ КОСТНОЙ СИСТЕМЫ И СОСТАВА ТЕЛА УЧАСТНИКОВ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» 9. Иванова С.М., Моруков Б.В., Максимов Г.В. Исследование морфофункциональных свойств КЛЕТОК КРАСНОЙ КРОВИ и интенсивности эритропоэза у человека 10. Kuzichkin D.S., Morukov B.V., Markin A.A., Vorontsov A.L., Chiovato L., Magri F. COMPLEX ASSESSMENT OF THE HEMOSTASIS SYSTEM IN VOLUNTEERS OF THE MARS-500 PROJECT Стендовые доклады 1. Ларина И.М., Кочнова Е.А., Пастушкова Л.Х., Родченков Г.М., Доброхотов И.В., Глушков К.В., Носовский А.М. Стероидный профиль мочи участников 520-суточной изоляции в гермообъекте 2. Левин Г., Попов И.Н., Маркин А.А., Моруков Б.В. ВЛИЯНИЕ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОГО ОБИТАНИЯ В ЗАМКНУТОМ ОБЪЁМЕ НА ПАРАМЕТРЫ АНТИОКИСЛИТЕЛЬНОГО ГОМЕОСТАЗА ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОГО ОРГАНИЗМА ПО РЕЗУЛЬТАТАМ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС 500» 3. Моруков Б.В., Воронцов А.Л., Маркин А.А., Журавлева О.А., Нестеровская А.Ю., Кузичкин Д.С. ВЛИЯНИЕ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ В ГЕРМООБЪЕМЕ НА ХАРАКТЕР НОРМО- И МИКРОПРОТЕИНУРИИ У ЧЕЛОВЕКА 4. Моруков Б.В., Кузичкин Д.С., Маркин А.А., Воронцов А.Л., Журавлева О.А., Заболотская И.В., Вострикова Л.В. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ СИСТЕМЫ ГЕМОСТАЗА В УСЛОВИЯХ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ В ГЕРМООБЪЕМЕ 5. Скедина М.А., Чаниева М.И. , Иванова С.М., В.М. Погорелов ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ПЕРИФЕРИЧЕСКОГО ЗВЕНА ЭРИТРОНА ИСПЫТУЕМЫХ В УСЛОВИЯХ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ 6. Григорьев И.В., Лапковский В.В., Ничипорук И.А., Васильева Г.Ю. БЕЛКОВЫЙ СПЕКТР СЛЮНЫ КАК ИНДИКАТОР ПСИХОЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ ГРУППЫ (НА ПРИМЕРЕ УЧАСТНИКОВ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500») 24 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Бежевый зал Секция 3.Состояние физиологических систем организма человека при моделировании факторов космического полета. Влияние средств профилактики на функциональное состояние испытателей. Сопредседатели: Фомина Е.В., FelsenbergD. Устные доклады 1. Фомина Е..В, Чернова М.В., Лысова Н.Ю., Уськов К.В. ПРОФИЛАКТИКА НЕГАТИВНЫХ ЭФФЕКТОВ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ ПОСРЕДСТВОМ ФИЗИЧЕСКИХ УПРАЖНЕНИЙ 2. D. Felsenberg, D.L. Belavy, M. Daumer, E. Fomina, U. Gast, C.S. Gonzalez PROGRESSIVE REDUCTIONS IN PHYSICIAL ACTIVITY DURING ISOLATION 3. D. Felsenberg, D.L. Belavy, E. Fomina, U. Gast, R. Rawer, H. Schießl, H. Schubert REDUCTIONS IN JUMP POWER; BUT NOT GRIP STRENGTH AND VOLUMETRIC BONE MINERAL DENSITY DURING PROLONGED ISOLATION 4. Stefan Schneider, V. Abeln, J. Popova, E. Fomina Space Exercise: Its Impact on Neurocognitive Performance, Mental Health, Crew Performance and Mission Success 5. МейгалА.Ю., СмолиевскийА.Е., ФоминаЕ.В.ЭЛЕКТРОМИОГРАФИЧЕСКИЕ ПОКАЗАТЕЛИ НЕЙРОМЫШЕЧНОГО СТАТУСА УЧАСТНИКОВ НАЗЕМНОГО ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ В ТЕСТЕ НА ДИФФЕРЕНЦИРОВАНИЕ МЫШЕЧНОГО УСИЛИЯ 6. Гурфинкель Ю.И., Суворов А.В. Магнитное поле Земли и показатели капиллярного кровотока участников эксперимента С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ 7. Сорокин О.Г.ДИНАМИКА АДАПТАЦИОННОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ ЧЛЕНОВ ЭКИПАЖА В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЕ С 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИЕЙ 8. Suvorov A.V., Nichiporuk I.A., Imbriani M. INFLUENCE OF THE INCREASED CONCENTRATION OF CARBON DIOXIDE ON THE PERSON DURING LONG-TERM ISOLATION IN THE CLOSED OBJECT 9. Yongzhi LI, Hongzhi SHI, Guie BAI, Quanchun FAN, Tao MI, Shuang ZHAO CHARACTERISTICS OF CHANGE OF THE HOLISTIC FUNCTIONAL STATUS OF HUMAN BODY IN MARS 500 LONG TERM CLOSED ENVIRONMENT 10. Ковалёва А.А., Доценко В.И., Скедина М.А., Шишкина М.В., Колягин В.Я., Потапов М.Г. оценкА психофизиологического состояния человека-оператора в условиях 520-суточной изоляции Стендовые доклады 1. Лазарев а.о.Особенности спонтанной электроэпидермальной активности во время 520-суточной изоляции 2. Гончарова Н.П.,Афонин Б.В., Седова Е.А., Коргун С.В., Simoni P.,Mirasoli M.,AldoR. Секреторная активность желудка в условиях, моделирующих пребывание человека на межпланетном космическом КОРАБЛЕ 25 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, Президентский зал Круглый стол «Перспективы медико-биологических исследований применительно к межпланетным полетам». Ведущие: ОрловО.И., МоруковБ.В., МоргунВ.В., Jesco von Puttkamer, Gerzer R., Fuglesang Ch. 25 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, Красный зал Секция 5. Микробиологические и токсикологические проблемы в условиях длительной изоляцией. Сопредседатели: Ильин В.К., Мухамедиева Л.Н., CanganellaF. Устные доклады 1. Ильин В.К., Мухамедиева Л.Н., Соловьева З.О., Скедина М.А., Марданов Р.Г., Гегенава А.В., Папп Л.Г. ИЗУЧЕНИЕ ХАРАКТЕРА ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ МИКРОФЛОРЫ ЧЕЛОВЕКА В УСЛОВИЯХ 520-СУТОЧНОЙ ИЗОЛЯЦИИ 2. Ильин В.К., Суворов А.Н., Усанова Н.А., Старкова Л.В., Батов А.Б., Морозова Ю.А. Тихонова Г.А. АУТОПРОБИОТИКИ В ПРОФИЛАКТИКЕ ДИСБАКТЕРИОЗОВ КИШЕЧНИКА У ОПЕРАТОРОВ В ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЕ «МАРС-520» 3. F. Canganella, G. Bianconi, E. DiMattia, P. Rettberg, S. Poddubko,V. Ilyin, S. Perero, M. Ferraris, C. Lobascio, A. Saverino, R. Fani biocontamination as MICROBIAL BIOFILM DEVELOPMENT ON SPACE MATERIALS during the project Mars 500 - MICHA (Microbial ecology of confined habitats and human health) 4. L.N. Mukhamedieva, R.G. Mardanov, O.I. Orlov, A.I. Grigoriev, V.I. Beklemyshev, I.I. Makhonin, P.I. Makhonin, M.M. Afanasiev, A.A. Abramyan, V.A.Solodovnikov, U.O.G. Maugeri IMPROVEMENT OF SANITARY-HYGIENIC PROPERTIES OF POLYMERS USED IN A CONFINED SPACE 5. O.I. Orlov, L.N. Mukhamedieva, N.A. Polycarpov, N.D. Novikova, A.A. Pakhomova, V.I. Beklemyshev, I.I. Makhonin, K.V. Filippov, M.M. Afanasiev, A.A. Abramyan, V.A.Solodovnikov, U.O.G. Maugeri NANOTECHNOLOGY FOR IMPARTING ANTIMICROBIAL PROPERTIES TO MATERIALS AND THEIR TEST DURING A LONG-TERM ISOLATION OF A HUMAN IN A SEALED PREMISE (EXPERIMENTS UNDER “MARS-500”) 6. P. Rettberg, P. Schwendne, S. Barczyk, F. Canganella, V. Ilyin, R. Rachel, H. Huber and R. Wirth Microbial ecology of confined habitats (MICHA) - bioburden and biodiversity during the Mars 500 project 7. Шумилина Г.А., Шумилина И.В., Соловьева З.О. САНИТАРНО-ГИГИЕНИЧЕСКОЕ ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЕ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» 8. Шумилина Г.А., Зарубина К.В., Шумилина И.В. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ ПО САНИТАРНО-ГИГИЕНИЧЕСКОМУ ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЮ ЧЛЕНОВ ЭКИПАЖА ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА с 520-суточной изоляцией В ПЕРИОД РАБОТЫ, СВЯЗАННЫЙ С ИМИТАЦИЕЙ ВЫХОДА НА ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ МАРСА 9. Буравкова Л.Б., Андреева Е.Р., Рудимов Е.Г., В.И. Беклемышев, И.И. Махонин, У.О.Д. Мауджери IN VITRO ОЦЕНКА БИОСОВМЕСТИМОСТИ НАНОЧАСТИЦ, ОБЛАДАЮЩИХ АНТИМИКРОБНЫМИ СВОЙСТВАМИ 10. Поддубко С.В., Новикова Н.Д., Зарубина К.В., Харин С.А., Шумилина Г.А., Супрунова Ю.В., Татаркина Л.Н. Результаты микробиологического мониторинга среды обитания с учетом применения нового экспресс - метода оценки среды и средства противомикробной защиты 11. Царьков Д.С., Марданов Р.Г.ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ КОНЦЕНТРАЦИЙ МОЛЕКУЛЯРНЫХ МАРКЕРОВ ОКИСЛИТЕЛЬНОГО СТРЕССА В ВЫДЫХАЕМОМ ВОЗДУХЕ ЗДОРОВОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА ВО ВРЕМЯ МОДЕЛИРОВАНИЯ ПОЛЕТА НА МАРС Стендовые доклады 1. Протасова Г.А., Попов В.Б., Шабашева Л.В., Протасов С.В. КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ПОДХОД К ОЦЕНКЕ ПАТОГЕННЫХ ФАКТОРОВ В ПРОБАХ КРОВИ ИСПЫТАТЕЛЕЙ В УСЛОВИЯХ МОДЕЛЬНОГО ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА МАРС – 520 2. Шестаков С.В., Бабыкин М.М., Григорьев А.И., Зинченко В.В., Кирпичников М.П., Коробан Н.В., Мазур А.М., Марданов А.В., Новикова М.Д., Прохорчук Е.Б., Равин Н.В., Скрябин К.Г. Изучение динамики состава кишечной микробиоты участников ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» 3. Ильин В.К., Каспранский Р.Р., Гернет М.В, Усанова Н.А., Старкова Л.В., Каспранский Р.Р. Исследование эффектов употребления кваса в качестве пробиотического средства в условиях эксперимента Марс-520 25 апреля 2012 г., утреннее заседание, Бежевый зал Секция 7. Информационное и техническое обеспечение экспериментальных исследований в условиях изоляции Сопредседатели: Демин Е.П., Цыганков О.С. Устные доклады 1. Белаковский М.С., Чевелёва Л.М., Волошин О.В. РАБОТА ПО ИНФОРМИРОВАНИЮ ОБЩЕСТВЕННОСТИ В РАМКАХ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» 2. Дмитриев А.П., Дмитриев Д.А., Демин Е.П., Четвергов К.Г. Общая концепция построения медико-технического комплекса 3. Дмитриев А.П., Кашолкин А.В., Демин Е.П., Тюрин Е.Я. Системы обеспечения медико-технического комплекса 4. Триколкин В.И., Оржеховский В.А., Демин Е.П. Система очистки атмосферы медико-технического комплекса 5. Демин Е. П., Моруков Б. В., Кулапин Я. В., Дмитриев Д. А. ПРОГРАММНО-АППАРАТНОЕ ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЕ И СИСТЕМЫ СВЯЗИ В ПРОЕКТЕ «МАРС-500» 6. Цыганков О.С., Артемьев О.Г, Демин Е.П. Инженерные задачи экипажа в ПРОЕКТЕ «Марс-500» 7. КамалетдиноваГ.Р.,КурмазенкоЭ.А., ХабаровскийН.Н., КочетковА.А., ГавриловЛ.И., МоруковБ.В., ДеминЕ.П. ВЛИЯНИЕ КОНСТРУКТИВНЫХ ОСОБЕННОСТЕЙ РЕГЕНЕРАЦИОННЫХ СИСТЕМ ЖИЗНЕОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ НА ЭФФЕКТИВНОСТЬ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ ЭКИПАЖЕМ СИСТЕМ С ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕМ СПЕЦИАЛИЗИРОВАННОГО АППАРАТНО-ПРОГРАММНОГО КОМПЛЕКСА «АПКОЭС» 8. Синяк Ю.Е., Демин Е.П., Четвергов К.С., Григорьева Е.С., Короткова Т.П., Канатова Г.В., Васильева Н.А. ВОДООБЕСПЕЧЕНИЕ ЭКИПАЖА В ПРОЕКТЕ «Марс-500» 9. Сычев В.Н., Левинских М.А., В.И.Гущин, Кареткин А.Г., Подольский И.Г. Ретроспектива исследований роста и развития растений в рамках длительных экспериментов в гермообитаемых объектах 10. Левинских М.А., Сычев В.Н., Кареткин А.Г., Поддубко С.В., Нефедова Е.Л., Сигналова О.Б., Дерендяева Т.А. Растения как элемент СЖО и интерьера марсианского экспедиционного корабля 11. Беркович Ю.А., Ерохин А.Н., Зяблова Н.В., Кривобок А.С., Кривобок Н.М., Смолянина С.О. ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ «САЛАТНАЯ МАШИНА» В РАМКАХ ПРОЕКТА «МАРС-500» Стендовые доклады 1. Шуршаков В.А. РАДИАЦИОННАЯ ОПАСНОСТЬ ПРИ ПИЛОТИРУЕМОЙ ЭКСПЕДИЦИИ НА МАРС: МЕТОДЫ ФИЗИЧЕСКОЙ И БИОЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ ЗАЩИТЫ 2. Моруков Б.В., Холин С.Ф., Демин Е.П. ИНФОРМАЦИОННАЯ ПОДДЕРЖКА В СИСМЕМЕ МЕДИЦИНСКОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ ПИЛОТИРУЕМОГО КОСМИЧЕСКОГО ПОЛЕТА НА МАРС 3. Дёмин А.В., Шулагин Ю.А. СОДЕРЖАНИЕ ОКСИДА УГЛЕРОДА В ОТСЕКЕ ГЕРМООБЪЕКТА ВО ВРЕМЯ СНА 4. Петров В.М., Тимме Е.А. ПРОБЛЕМЫ ПОСТРОЕНИЯ ТЕОРИИ ЭРГОНОМИЧЕСКОГО РИСКА В ДЛИТЕЛЬНЫХ КОСМИЧЕСКИХ ПОЛЕТАХ 5. Шумилина И.В. ИЗУЧЕНИЕ ПОТРЕБЛЕНИЯ БЕЛЬЯ И ОДЕЖДЫ В ПРОЕКТЕ «МАРС-500» 6. Jong-il Choi, Nak-Yun Sung, Jae-Hun Kim, Beom-Suk Song, Jaekyung Kim, Jong-Heum Park, In-ho Choi1, Ju-Woon LeeEffect of low dose gamma-ray exposure on the unloaded animal model 7. Jong-ilChoi, MinchulYoon, Jae-HunKim, Beom-SukSong, JaekyungKim, Jong-HeumPark, MasamichiYamashita1, Ju-WoonLeeEffect of GAMMY-Ray Radiation on hyperthermal composting 25 апреля 2012 г., вечернее заседание, Президентский зал Заключительное заседание Настоящая Программа представлена нами на сайте: www.mars500.net, там же содержится информация о других мероприятиях Симпозиума. Контакты: ГНЦ РФ – Институт медико-биологических проблем РАН: 8 (499) 195-63-91 – Суворов Александр Владимирович e-mail: suvalexz@rambler.ru 8 (499) 195-15-00 – Белаковский Марк Самуилович (организационные вопросы); e-mail: spaceforum2011@gmail.com [[Категория:Марс] Категория:Автономия